


Всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Фрэнк работает в аврорате, и его всё устраивает. Но однажды его подставляют коллеги по работе, а избежать Азкабана помогает самый неожиданный человек из всех. Ну кто его просил, а?Список заклинаний для лучшего понимания текста:Бомбардо — взрывное заклятие. Использовала Гермиона Грейнджер в третьей части, чтобы освободить Сириуса Блэка.Депульсо — Отбрасывающие чары. Отбрасывает предмет от себя. В книге «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня» все четверокурсники отбрасывают подушки на уроке.Дефодио — заклинание долота. Выдалбливает отверстия в камне и земле.Заклинание пальцекусания — вызывает у жертвы боль в больших пальцах ног, похожую на боль от укуса.Конфринго — взрывное проклятие. Вызывает пожар, смешанный с взрывом.Инкарцеро — связывает противника верёвками.Петрификус Тоталус — проклятие полной парализации тела. Полностью парализует противника.Протего — Щитовые чары. Отражает заклинания противника.Автор считает, что Бомбардо взрывается при соприкосновении с любым препятствием, поэтому Протего было уничтожено, а не отразило это заклинание.





	Всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему

Резкий взмах палочкой.  
«Протего».  
Прозрачная завесь магии заслонила его, и Фрэнк тут же нырнул за ближайший камень. Ответное Бомбардо взорвало тонкий щит с оглушительным хлопком, создавая маленький водоворот энергии. Поле битвы замерло в вязкой тишине, готовой вмиг взорваться роем невербальных заклинаний. Фрэнк беззвучно выдохнул и слегка стукнулся головой о камень, чтобы сознание хоть немного прояснилось. Из рассечённой брови потекла кровь, заливая глаза, а сил осталось совсем мало. Не то чтобы Фрэнк впервые попал в такую ситуацию, когда на пятерых противников только он, его волшебная палочка и немножко магии. Придётся справиться, как и всегда.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Фрэнк приподнялся, готовясь сорваться с места. Взглядом выискав новое убежище (большой дуб обхвата в два в паре метров от него), он сделал небольшой пасс, создавая поисковое заклинание. Маленький огонёк света завис в паре сантиметров от кончика палочки, готовясь сорваться в любую сторону на поиски врага.  
Где-то позади и чуть слева хрустнула ветка. Пора.  
Фрэнк отпустил заклинание и метнулся из-за камня в сторону нового укрытия, на чистых инстинктах выпуская Депульсо в сторону звука. Раздался короткий вскрик и звук удара. Минус один придурок, решивший подойти близко к укрытию аврора.  
Прижавшись затылком к стволу дерева, Фрэнк сосредоточился на поисковом заклинании. Он ненавидел эту обманчивую тишину боя, это молчание. Ты никогда не сможешь узнать, что задумал противник, пока не услышишь его.  
Первая вспышка перед мысленным взором. Нашелся первый, на десять часов, мощные защитные чары, укрытия нет. Скорее всего, стоит теперь Фрэнку высунуться, как в него полетит нечто сильное. Вот же срань.  
Вторая вспышка. Два человека за группой деревьев на двенадцать часов, зарегистрировано применение незнакомых исцеляющих чар. Кажется, какого-то парня уже подловили раньше. Тем проще.  
Третья, на три часа. Объект двигался. Кажется, кто-то решил не участвовать в игре на выдержку и просто метнуть заклинание с этой стороны, чтобы аврор вылетел прямо на готового атаковать мага. Просто и со вкусом.  
Усмехнувшись, Фрэнк дистанционно развеял поисковое заклинание, экономя силы, а потом оттолкнулся от ствола и резко развернулся вправо, чуть высовываясь из-за ствола.  
«Дефодио!»  
Не ожидавший такого непрофессионал выпустил в ответ какое-то рубящее заклятие, и их столкновение породило мощный взрыв. А Фрэнк уже метнулся в другую сторону, замечая фигуру противника, который был на три часа. Мужчина, с широкими плечами, коротко остриженными тёмными волосами и светлой кожей. Больше Фрэнк ничего не заметил, выпуская в ошарашенного взрывом противника заклятие пальцекусания. Ожидавший боевого, а не шуточного заклятия мужчина растерялся, с шипением дёргая ногами, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения, и тут же получил Петрификус Тоталус в грудь. Минус два.  
Маг под щитовыми чарами уже пришёл в себя, и в дерево, которым от него закрывался Фрэнк, врезалось мощное Деффиндо. Старый дуб натужно застонал и вздрогнул.   
— Дебил, оно же на тебя сейчас упадёт, — вскрикнул женский голос. Умная девушка.  
Фрэнк собрал немного магии, создавая большое заклятие, и метнулся из-за дерева вперёд, к укрытию с раненым, на ходу выпуская в парня за барьером мощное Конфринго, а следом лёгкую завесь Протего в нескольких шагах впереди.  
Взрыв и треск пламени. Маг закричал от боли и прекратил поддерживать рухнувший барьер, вместо этого начав тушить начинающийся вокруг пожар. Фрэнк нырнул за собственный магический барьер, принявший на себя ударную волну от взрыва, и продолжил движение, не останавливаясь.  
Обогнув группу деревьев, он кинул Инкарцеро в лежащее на полу и тихо постанывающее тело и тут же поднял палочку на застывшую девушку. Та медленно подняла руки.  
— Сдаюсь, — охрипшим голосом прошептала она, выпуская красивую осиновую палочку, беззвучно упавшую ей на колени и скатившуюся на землю.  
— Ему нужно в Мунго, — прошептала она, кидая взгляд на раненого. Фрэнк отрывисто кивнул и приложил девушку Петрификусом Тоталусом на всякий случай. Остался только один.  
От магического барьера ничего не осталось. Маг с перекошенным лицом посмотрел на выглянувшего из-за укрытия Фрэнка, но всё же выпустил из рук палочку, прикладывая освободившуюся руку к ожогам. Трава вокруг него ещё немного тлела, залитая водой так сильно, что земля превратилась в вязкую грязь.  
— Сдаюсь, — отрывисто прошипел он. Фрэнк на автомате метнул Петрификус Тоталус и привалился плечом к ближайшему дереву. Сил совершенно не осталось. Хотелось сладкого и отключится где-нибудь на сутки, но этого позволять себе было нельзя.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Фрэнк достал амулет, доложил начальству, что задание выполнено, и в нецензурных выражениях попросил больше не отправлять его на лёгкую миссию ради того, чтобы остановить воришек-любителей, сразу после боевого столкновения. Начальство усмехнулось и пообещало прислать грёбаного Руссо забрать его и этих придурков, а потом отчитаться перед важной шишкой, которую они обокрали. Действительно, пусть лучше лавры благодарности пожинает Красавчик, чем грубый, как доска, Фрэнк. Ну и хер с ним. Главное, что задание выполнено.  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Фрэнк выпрямился и отправился паковать товарищей преступников. Он уже предвкушал родное общежитие, тёплый душ и потрясающие пирожные из одной кафешки на Косой Аллее, прекрасно восстанавливающие силы. За такую ебанину с заданиями ему явно полагались выходные.

***

То, что это всё оказалась подстава, Фрэнк понял на первом же заседании. Тот человек оказался действительно важной шишкой, а украденная вещь едва ли не достоянием нации. И у незадачливых грабителей её так и не нашли. Теперь Фрэнку шили сотрудничество с преступниками, что должно было «объяснять», почему с официального боевого задания он тут же телепортировался к ним. Отчёты об обеих миссиях куда-то «потерялись», Руссо, предатель, пел, что именно он остановил и грабителей, и товарища-аврора, а несчастным преступникам ничего не оставалось, кроме как подтверждать каждое слово обвинения. И хотя дело было шито белыми нитками, газеты всё равно в один голос трубили о том, что вина Фрэнка уже доказана и надо его в Азкабан. Кажется, шансов выбраться из этого дерьма у него не было.  
Однако в магической Англии все друг с другом знакомы, если не из-за древних связей между родами, то по бессмертному Хогвартсу. Поэтому когда ты оказываешься на суде в качестве подозреваемого по резонансному делу, есть вероятность, что старые знакомые заявят о себе, чтобы спасти тебя или потопить окончательно. И всё же, смотря в идеально прямую спину Мэтта Мёрдока, Фрэнк никак не мог поверить, что именно этот человек решил протянуть ему руку помощи.   
— Благодарю почтенных судей за внимание, — звонкой нотой заканчивает разгромную речь Мэтт. Серьёзные старцы, не раз заседавшие в этом зале, выглядят растерянными, сбитыми с толку и сомневающимися в уже готовом приговоре.   
Фрэнк ловит краем глаза победную усмешку, спрятавшуюся в уголке губ рыжего дьяволёнка, и опускает взгляд. Не стоит думать о том, как он хочет разложить этого парня прямо на мрамором полу в зале, полном владеющих легилименцией. Да и вообще не стоит такое представлять, но соблазн сильнее. 

С Мэттом они познакомились в коридоре, где задержали первокурсников перед тем, как ввести в Большой Зал. Рыжий ирландец был слеп, нахален и не утруждался необходимостью притворяться хорошим мальчиком в отсутствие учителей. Естественно, они подрались прямо там, и разнимать их пришлось грозной, как валькирия, Дейзи Джонс — декану Гриффиндора. Естественно, их отправили на её факультет, и следующие семь лет они были вынуждены провести в одной спальне. Естественно, Клинт говорил, что между ними сквозит сексуальное напряжение, но Клинт вообще много что говорил, а сам встречался с самой главной змеёй Слизерина и их старостой — Наташей Романофф, девушкой столь же прекрасной, сколь опасной. А Фрэнк отводил глаза и старался не дрочить на соседа по комнате — и друга! — слишком уж часто. После окончания обучения Мэтт собирался в США, чтобы заняться магической юридической практикой, а Фрэнк… Ну, аврор — не такая уж плохая профессия, верно? По крайней мере, там определённо не было предубеждения к магглорождённым.   
Они должны были разойтись как в море корабли, спокойно и мирно, если бы неуёмный Клинт не притащил на Святочный бал огневиски в обход бдительного ока директора Фьюри. Фрэнк помнил ещё, как хитрая Наташа предложила выпить на брудершафт всем по очереди, а следующее воспоминание, как вспышка, — Мэтт, прижимающий его к стене в одном из бесконечных коридоров, пламенный шёлк волос, струящихся между пальцами, удивлённо распахнутые слепые глаза и мягкие губы, чуть горчащие от выпитого алкоголя. Эта ночь была из тех, какие лучше навсегда похоронить в памяти, потому что следующее утро стало катастрофой. Больше они с Мэттом не общались и зыбкая дружба превратилась в воспоминание. Не стоит спать с парнями, если вы совсем не гей. Даже если очень хочется.   
Поэтому, вляпавшись в плохую историю с подставой от давнего «друга» на очередном задании, Фрэнк ожидал помощи от этого человека в последнюю очередь. Но тот пришёл, перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову и каким-то чудом выбил грёбаный оправдательный приговор. И Фрэнка отпустили.

***

Стоя под мелкой мерзкой моросью, он вдыхает свежий воздух и свободу и, щурясь, смотрит на серое небо, клубящееся жемчужными облаками. Хорошо… Интересно, в окне Азкабана было бы видно такое?   
— Как вам воздух свободы, мистер Касл? — чопорно спрашивает Мэтт, останавливаясь рядом и поправляя тугой узел галстука. Вопреки этикету Лондона, адвокат носит строгий костюм, а не мантию.   
— Такой хороший, что хочется свалить к чёрту из этого города, — хрипло произносит Фрэнк, пряча руки в карманы. — И из магического мира тоже.   
Мэтт криво усмехается, поднимая голову так, словно может увидеть Фрэнка. Красные стёкла красных очков слегка бликуют в рассеянном свете. Фрэнку хочется снять их, склониться, прижать этого дьявола поближе и поцеловать.   
— Мне нравится Нью-Йорк, — неожиданно произносит Мэтт, отворачиваясь и чутко к чему-то прислушиваясь. — Думаю, тебе тоже понравится.   
— Приглашаешь?   
— А если да?   
Фрэнк смотрит на Мэтта, тот прислушивается, и между ними повисают все несказанные слова и ночь, которая вроде бы забыта, и неловко обоим.   
— Почему ты приехал меня вытаскивать? — вместо ответа спрашивает Фрэнк.   
Мэтт грустно улыбается, обнимая себя руками.   
— А так непонятно?   
Несказанные слова трескаются и рассыпаются в пыль, а Фрэнк откашливается, пытаясь придумать, что ответить.  
— Я знаю одно кафе, — медленно, осторожно произносит он. — Там хороший кофе и волшебные пирожные. Надо же как-то отблагодарить тебя за спасение, рыцарь ты слепой Фемиды.   
Гибко обернувшись, Мэтт склоняет голову к плечу и улыбается. Неловкая пауза окончательно плавится, исчезая, словно её и не было.   
— Надо было давно это сделать, да? — всё так же осторожно спрашивает Фрэнк, возвращая взгляд к серому небу.   
Криво усмехнувшись, Мэтт отрывисто кивает.   
— Кофе звучит очень интересно. Знаю я одного человека, который его не любит, но регулярно пьёт с разными женщинами.   
— Это предложение?   
— А ты как думаешь?   
— Нью-Йорк тоже звучит весьма многообещающе.


End file.
